


Sex With a Ghost

by dexterrrrr



Series: da cringe collection aka original stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Sad Ending, the title is based on a song, this isnt nsfw at all, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: The villain was waving the rifle around, comically covering her eyes and shooting the gun like she was playing a game. The hero stood to the side, cautious. She gazed at the villain, feeling a twinge of regret.
Relationships: Catherine/Jane
Series: da cringe collection aka original stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045236





	Sex With a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> im just going to start copy n pasting a part from the story to the desc. enjoy da story :0

The villain was waving the rifle around, comically covering her eyes and shooting the gun like she was playing a game. The hero stood to the side, cautious. She gazed at the villain, feeling a twinge of regret. 

"Catherine... Cathy, please don't do this. This is something between us," she gestured to the hostages, "not these innocent people." Catherine shook her head and chuckled. 

"I doubt you'd even be talking to me if we take out those bystanders, Jane. If there weren't other people involved, you would just ignore me." Catherine said, a cold tone accompanied her voice. Jane was about to reply but Catherine shot her in the arm, momentarily surprising her. 

"Heh, don't even try to talk me out of this; it won't work." Catherine said as Jane stared at her, dumbfounded. Jane shook her head and gripped at her arm, the bleeding momentarily stopping. Jane slowly approached Catherine, her hand no longer gripping her wound. 

Catherine lowered the rifle, her hands now at her side. Jane reached her and put a hand to her cheek. Cathrine slowly raised her hand to cup the hand on her cheek. The two gazed into the other's eyes. A softness filled the air as the two kissed. 

"I love you, Cathy." Jane said, a smile blessing her dirt-covered face. Catherine smiled as well. 

"I love you, Jane." Catherine said. Then, a gunshot.


End file.
